James Milner
James Philip Milner (born 2 May 1981) is an English international footballer who plays as a midfielder, and as vice-captain for Liverpool. Liverpool career After the departure of Steven Gerrard in the summer of 2015, Brendan Rodgers looked to replace the captain's experience and ability. Rumours began to circle of Milner's impending signing for Liverpool, after his contract was set to expire in the summer. On 4 June 2015, it was announced that Milner had agreed to sign for the club subject to a medical, and that he would sign upon the expiring of his contract at City in July. His signing was announced on 6 July 2015, with his shirt number also being confirmed as the famous number 7, worn by Red's greats such as Kevin Keegan, Kenny Dalglish and Luis Suarez. The midfielder said It's an amazing feeling. It's always a big thing, obviously, changing club. To sign for a club as big as Liverpool with the history they've got and the place it is - I'm just ready to get started I suppose. It's great to be here; over the summer you're thinking about it and wanting to get going once the decision has been made so it's great to come here. On 14 July 2015, Milner made his Reds debut, playing 45 minutes in a 4-0 friendly win over the Thailand Premier League XI. Three days later, Milner picked up his first goal for the club, picking it up on the edge of the box and nutmegging the drfender, before firing a deflected finish past the goalkeeper. This was the winner in a 2-1 win over Brisbane Roar. Milner also assisted Adam Lallana's curling effort in this game. On 7 August 2015, the day before the beginning of the Premier League, Rodgers confirmed that Milner was to be named the Liverpool vice-captain, the fourth in as many seasons under his management. Two days later, Milner made his competitive debut for the club, starting in a 1-0 victory at Stoke. Eight days later, Milner captained the team for the first team, in a 1-0 against Bournemouth, with club captain Jordan Henderson being substituted. A week later, Milner started as captain for the first time, in a 0-0 draw at Arsenal, with Henderson ruled out with a foot injury. On 26 September 2015, Milner scored his first goal for the club, opening the scoring in the first minute with a lovely strike from the edge of the area. Milner also assisted Daniel Sturridge with a ball over the top of the defense. The Reds beat Aston Villa 3-2 at Anfield. A week later, Milner assisted Danny Ings goal from the corner, in a 1-1 draw at Everton. However, the midfielder was judged to have had a bad game, having a passing accuracy of just 52%. After the sacking of Brendan Rodgers, Milner continued to captain the team in Jurgen Klopp's opening three games. In a 1-1 draw at home to Southampton, Milner put in a fantastic cross to allow Christian Benteke to head Liverpool into the lead. However, with five minutes to play he needlessly fouled Ryan Bertrand, and failed to mark Saido Mane, who equalised for the Saints. Milner also picked up a yellow card in the game, his 5th of the season, which ruled him out for the League Cup game at home to Bournemouth. On 26 November 2015, Milner scored his second goal from the club, this time from the penalty spot in a 2-1 win against Bordeaux. The captain finished coolly into the corner, to equalise, before Christian Benteke scored the winner. Three days later, Milner scored again from the penalty spot, netting the only goal in a 1-0 win over Swansea. On 23 January 2016, Milner scored his 4th of the season, putting the Reds 4-3 up at Norwich, capitalising on an abysmal backpass from a Norwich centre back, and coolly finishing it. Milner also assisted Roberto Firmino's opener, with a clever throughball. The game finished 5-4 to the Reds. Three days later, Milner coolly converted his spotkick in the penalty shootout for the second leg of the League Cup semi-final, with the Reds prevailing 6-5. On 6 February 2016, Milner assisted Roberto Firmino's opener with a delicious cross in a 2-2 draw with Sunderland. A week later, Milner scored his 5th of the season, with a cross cum shot of a free kick, that deceived the goalkeeper and went straight in. Milner continued his goalscoring form on 25 February 2016, netting the winner from the penalty spot in a 1-0 win over FC Augsburg. Milner netted again on 2 March 2016, poking home from close range to give the Reds a 2-0 lead against his former club Manchester City. Milner had also assisted Adam Lallana's opening goal, in a 3-0 win for the Reds. Just four days later however, Milner received two yellow cards in an away game at Crystal Palace, while the Reds were a goal down, leaving a very slim chance of a comeback. Luckily for Milner, they did exactly that, coming out as 2-1 winners. On 10 April 2016, Milner picked up two assists in a 4-1 win over Stoke, taking his tally to ten for the season. Just four days later, Milner repeated his feat, grabbing another two assists in a 4-3 win over Borussia Dortmund. Unbelievably, Milner did this again on 20 April 2016, picking up another two assists in a 4-0 thrashing of Everton in the Merseyside Derby. Milner started the 2016-17 season in the left back position after Alberto Moreno came under scrutiny. He opened his account for the season from the penalty spot on 27 August 2016, converting in a 1-1 draw at Tottenham. On 16 September 2016, Milner made his 50th appearance for the club, starting in a 2-1 win at Chelsea. On 24 September 2016, Milner scored two goals in a 5-1 win over Hull City, both from the penalty spot. A week later, Milner continued his excellent record from the penalty spot, scoring in the 84th minute in a 2-1 win at Swansea. On 15 January 2017, Milner netted his sixth penalty of the season, opening the scoring in a 1-1 draw with Manchester United. He continued his perfect penalty record with the Reds on 19 March, scoring the opening goal in a 1-1 draw at the home of his former club Manchester City. This run was ended on 7 May, when the acting fullback missed from he spot to resign Liverpool to a 0-0 draw against Southampton, putting a huge dent in their Champions League hopes. Fortunately for Milner, the Reds won their final two games of the season, securing a fourth place finish. Stats Category:Current Players Category:Midfielders